


狂王投影

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: Out of Character [19]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW
Summary: 练手性质的速成肉





	狂王投影

“Caster？”投影走进库丘林的房间，术阶的库丘林让他在战斗之后来他的房间回复伤势，没想到人没见到，反而看到看见的只有难得呆在宿舍的Alter。

Alter的背影不知怎的看起来比平常更有种苦闷的感觉，投影急忙绕到他跟前看他脸色，却首先看到了Alter胯下那根大得吓人的勃起，胀到深红的性器在主人狰狞的手里溢出腺液。

“对对对对不起我就出去打扰了！！”后知后觉地闻到空气中暧昧的味道，心知自己一个Omega在Alpha面前并不有利的投影还没逃开两米远就被扯着圣骸布揪回来，心情正差的Alter找到了泄欲对象自然不会客气，掐着他的下巴捏开嘴就肏了进去。

Alpha的阴茎完全撑开了他的嘴巴，湿热的口腔比手掌好用得多，Alter嫌他嘴含不下全部地又狠劲深喉进去，用少年狭窄的喉道套弄阴茎，被痉挛的肌肉猛得夹了一阵，原本在手淫中被打断的射精感又涌上来，Alter按着投影的脑袋、精液几乎是倾倒进胃袋一样，好像排泄一样久久地高潮，好像深喉真的很舒服一样，他滋滋地射了好大一股精液才恢复呼吸，噗咕、噗嘟嘟地断断续续射出黏稠精液。少年双目失焦地吞咽阴茎，用鼻子痛苦地呼吸着满是男性腥味的空气，喉咙被肏得好像不是自己的一样、随着阴茎的勃动射精而颤动。阴茎插得太深他没法自己脱离，只能拼命地维持意识不让自己晕过去。Alter插在他喉咙里高潮，直到精液反溢出来才停下暴行，他被揪着头发抽离阴茎，黑漆漆的Alpha显然还不满足，阴茎高高翘起，头部汩汩地溢出白液。

投影努力地吞咽几下还觉得深喉的摩擦感挥之不去，有种喉咙都被捅开的不适感，还没把黏在喉咙里的精液咽下去，他就感觉到有一根又硬又粗的滚烫物事埋进臀缝里，还有更烫的液体洒在背上，他吓得哽住一口气，听男人在他身后低声喘着射出最后几股精液，濡湿的勃起在柔嫩臀肉间抽插，青筋满布的柱身把后穴口都磨开一点，他很快就没了声音，因为下一秒过分粗长的阴茎一下子塞满了肚子，投影被巨大的快感和痛苦折磨得浑身发抖，同时就失禁了。

尿液淅淅沥沥地洒在地上，Alter毫不在意、或者说更加兴奋地抽送起来，投影魔术如同破布娃娃一样被摆弄，未经人事的后穴出于自我保护而勉强地分泌肠液，滚烫的阴茎长得足以贯通到结肠，Alpha只是为了发泄性欲而焦躁地摩擦性器，少年Omega的穴肉逼仄地绞着他，繁殖的本能让他剐蹭着顶端碰到的每一处黏膜，企图找到深处还没被打开过的隐秘肉缝。

这么大开大合地肏了一通，投影的身体也渐渐跟上了Alter的节奏，因为前列腺被狠狠地挤压而分泌更多肠液，男性的部分也湿漉漉地硬起来，被丢脸地肏射了。射精时穴口会条件反射地咬紧，投影被肏得更惨的同时感觉到Alter在他肚子里胀得更大，为了不让肚子被肏破而本能地迎合着，让Alpha顺利找到了渐渐打开的生殖腔口。Alter握着投影的大腿将阴茎一点一点地压进子宫里，“啊、啊呜呜……！”肚子里极端酸胀的感觉让刚刚射过的投影又射了一回，嘴巴大张着，眼泪控制不住地和唾液一起流下来。

Omega的生殖腔比想象中的还要小巧湿热，以Alter的尺寸很快就被挤榨出精液，他握着投影相对男性更窄的腰部将阴茎尽根没入，咕嘟、咕咚咕咚、噗噜噜地，在生殖腔里成结之后开始漫长地高潮，“哈啊、啊、咿……、……！”投影魔术可怜地呜咽着，不知道要被灌入多少精液，硕大的龟头频频亲吻生殖腔内部的软肉，比深喉的时候射得更多，发情的Alpha因为插入了能让雌性怀孕的娇嫩器官而不断不断地射精，甚至舍不得退出宫腔，让性器之间黏糊糊地亲密摩擦，肉与肉之间的缝隙都被精液填满，精液都被摩擦得发泡，因为尺寸差异而动作艰难的子宫姦因为这润滑而慢慢顺利起来。投影因为过激的快感而微微痉挛，肚子里大量的精液一点点地化作魔力被黏膜吸收，好像子宫在贪嘴地吃掉精液一样的想法让投影羞耻得哭出来，Alter只是沉默地低下头舔掉他脸上的泪水，光看这点反而就像只人畜无害的大狗狗。

Alter一面让投影的子宫不断地接受精液，一面抚摸他膨胀的肚子，那动作温柔得好像对方已经怀孕一样。单方面的发情期还没有结束，Alpha爱抚Omega被射得阵阵痉挛的肚子，低下头舔舐omega散发出甜蜜气味的后颈。Omega原本就被肏得快死过去，肚子被揉又摸地刺激，后颈还被Alpha不容抵抗地啃咬舔舐，然后就听到牙齿刺穿皮肉的声响，后颈又到尾椎都随着信息素注入而又热又麻，Alter压抑地呻吟一声，标记的快感让阴茎在肉穴的包裹下亢奋地跳动，投影魔术没能撑住这快感，丢脸地晕厥过去。


End file.
